Unresponsive Riverdale
by MissRiverdaleOG1
Summary: She told everyone she was going to visit her Mother for the Forth of July break. A few weeks later, they find her in the woods near Sweetwater River shortly after they find the body of golden boy, Jason Blossom. Will she help solve the case of identifying the killer of her best friend?
1. 1

_I open up my eyes, slowly blinking a couple of times so I could get use to the bright light around me, lifting my arm to block the light but I soon realise that they're tied up to the arms of the chair I was on. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry._

 ** _Where am I? How did I get here?_**

 _Looking down theres a big piece of tape covering my mouth, I start to panic and try to break free from the ropes holding my arms._

 _"Meghan??!!" A voice says behind me, I turn my head around to see but I already knew who it is. "Meghan, everything is going to be fine. We'll get out of here ok" He says trying to reassure me as tears fall down my cheeks._

 _"I promise you" He says as my head starts to get dizzy and once again, I am met with darkness_...

"Miss Andrew's, can you hear me?!" A unfamiliar male voice says, I go to mumble a _yes_ but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"If you can hear me try to open your eyes" The voice says as I try to follow but fail to do. Why can't I open my eyes!? Why can't I speak?!

"Or give my hand a tight squeeze" He adds once again, feeling something under my hand. I try to give it a squeeze but nothing happens.

"Ok Miss Andrew's, I'll send your father and brother in" He says shortly after I hear footsteps fade away and more footsteps quickly invade my hearing.

"Meghan!" The familiar voice of my father, Fred, says softly as something softly grips my hand.

"I don't care whatever excuse you have for not being at your mothers, I just need you to wake up" Dad says softly, I wanted to open my eyes so badly but I couldn't. "Please" He says, even though I can't see there faces I could tell they were looking at me hoping for a response but I couldn't give one. My body wouldnt allow me to.

Thoughts of where I was and what happened were flooding my mind once again. "Do you think she knows who did it" My brother Archie says probably to my Dad. Did what? She? Is he talking about me? I hear Dad sign, "Archie now isn't a good time to talk about that. We just need her to wake up" He says with a soft stressed tone, Archie is definitely talking about me but **WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?**


	2. 2

My mind woke up once again, like it has been for the past week or so. I don't really know how long I've been like this but it feels like forever. I now know I'm in the hospital for God knows what. No one has said anything around me about why I'm in here or what happened, only that I'm in a coma. Duh. Archie hasn't mentioned anything about what he said last week or a few days ago? or maybe it was a month ago? I honestly don't know how long it's been.

Urgh!

When will I finally wake up?

Where the hell is he?

If Betty Cooper can come in to visit me, why can't he? He is so going to get it from me when I wake up from this damn coma.

"Hey Meggy" A low familiar voice says. Urgh, I hate that name! He knows that aswell. I mentally sigh and slap the smirk off his face, since I couldn't do it physically.

"Not even that worked, huh" He says softly, I felt something warm wrap around my hand.

"I miss you so much, M" He says softly, rubbing his thumb softly against my hand.

"Even, your girly punches" He says chuckling softly. _Only he would say that at a time like this._

It suddenly fell into a peaceful silence.

"I miss you so much, Meg" He says, a sniff following afterwards. _I miss you too._

Loud footsteps quickly make there way into hearing reach, "Hi Mr. Andrews" He says still keeping ahold on my hand.

"Hey there Reggie" Dad replies back, "I think this is the quietest shes ever been" Dad adds shortly after, gaining a soft chuckle from him.

"I better get going" He says, I feel a quick peck on my forehead, "Ill keep you updated Reggie" Dad says as I feel the warmth that held my hand disappear.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews" He says his footsteps going from loud to soft and faint.

 ** _Hurry up and wake up!!_**


End file.
